PSIONER (VERKWAN)
by hanikjawers
Summary: Semuanya berawal karena api cemburu, dan berakhir dengan permainan yang panas.
Fanfiction Seventeen VerKwan Title: Prisoner Cast: Verkwan Seventeen Author: Hani Khoerina Jawahir ( hani000119/hani_hwang)
Genre: Yaoi, bdsm *gagal*  
Rated: M Disclaim: standart disclaim Warning: Boys love, VernonXSeungkwan Dont like dont read

Happy Reading .

.  
.

Seoul, adalah kota metropolitan dengan kadar mobilitas yang sangat tinggi. Waktu selalu berputar dengan cepat. Dan orang-orang sangat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Dan malam ini, waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat. Sudah cukup larut untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswa yang masih berkeliaran di kampusnya.  
Kelas-kelas dan koridor kampus sudah sepi. Bahkan beberapa sudut kampus sudah mulai dimatikan lampunya. Karena hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih berada di sana.  
Seorang pemuda manis berjalan sendirian di koridor dengan wajah lelahnya. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat agak pucat. Pemuda it uterus berjalan menyusuri koridor, dia baru saja selesai dengan urusan event kampus yang melelahkan. Karena ia penanggung jawabnya. Dan akhirnya, ia harus pulang larut lagi. Padahal ia beum makan dan sekarang tubuhnya mulai mengigil.

Boo Seungkwan. . . Sebuah panggilan, tidak terlalu kencang namun terdengar sangat jelas karena keadaan yang hening. Suara yang berat dan dalam. Membuat Seungkwan, pemuda manis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik. Dan ia mendapati salah seorang panitia event juga. Sosok yang selama ini begitu dingin dan jarang bicara dengan siapapun. Choi Hansol. Atau lebih terkenal dipanggil Vernon Chwe. Seorang pemuda Amerika bersurai cokelat kepirangan yang sangat tampan.  
Seungkwan menatap Hansol yang menghampirinya. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis untuknya. Manis, bahkan sukses membuat Seungkwan menahan napasnya.

Kita makan bersama yuk! Aku lihat ada kedai ramyun lezat di dekat kampus. Ajak Hansol. Seungkwan bertambah kaget. Ajakan yang tak terduga.

Ya! Aku mau! Sahut Seungkwan ceria. Dalam hati dia bersorak karena sebenarnya Hansol adalah sosok yang dikaguminya.  
Keduanya berjalan menuju kedai itu.

Kau tahu? Tanya Hansol saat mereka duduk menghadapi semangkuk besar ramyun. Seungkwan meliriknya,

Tahu apa? Tanyanya bingung.

Yang pertama berhasil menghabiskan ramyun ini akan ditraktir minuman oleh yang kalah. Sahut Hansol.  
Seungkwan semakin bersemangat. Oke! Aku pasti akan menjadi orang itu! Sahutnya percaya diri.  
Keduanya mulai menyantap. Dan entah bagaimana, Seungkwan memenangkannya. Mungkin karena dia belum makan sejak pagi. Dan akhirnya, Hansolpun mentraktirnya minum. Walau sebenarnya, yang mentraktir makan Hansol juga.  
Saat di mobil, tiba-tiba saja Hansol menghentikan mobilnya yang sedang melaju. Ada apa? Bingung Seungkwan.

Aku ingin berkata sesuatu padamu.

Apa? Seungkwan semakin bingung. Entah mengapa ia gugup.  
Hansol menatap dalam mata pemuda manis itu. menatap lekat, seolah enggan sosok itu berpaling sedetikpun dari tatapannya.

Aku ingin memilikimu. Ujar Hansol. Singkat, jelas, dan tegas. Seungkwan melebarkan pandangannya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

A-apa? gugup pemuda manis itu. Hansol menangkup kedua pipi itu. kemudian kembali menatap dalam.

Aku ingin memilikimu. Seutuhnya. Aku tak ingin kau bersama yang lain. Apa kau bersedia? Tanya Hansol lagi. Tapi lidah pemuda manis di hadapannya terlalu kelu untuk menjawab.  
Perlahan, namun pasti Hansol mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Sebuah sentuhan hangat dan lembut. Seungkwan membalasnya. Dan Hansol mulai menggiring pagutan mereka lebih panas. Dia mengulum, bahkan mengigit bibir pemuda itu hingga Seungkwan membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Hansol merasuki gua hangatnya, memilin dan melilit lidahnya, hingga saliva mengalir dari sisi bibir mereka. Cumbuan Hansol semakin lama semakin menuntut, ia dengan kasar meraup bibir ranum itu. mengulumnya dengan begitu bernapsu.  
Dan malam itu, Hansol mengklaim Seungkwan adalah miliknya. Miliknya. *****

Itu adalah saat pertama kali mereka menjalin hubungan. Awalnya, mereka menjalinnya dengan begitu manis seperti pasangan lain. Namun perlahan, Hansol menjadi lebih menuntut. Dan Seungkwan taka da pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Dia terlanjur jatuh cinta. Dan ada satuhal yang membuat Seungkwan tak berani melawan, Hansol sangat overprotektif dan pencemburu. Dia bahkan pernah mengamuk hanya karena Mingyu iseng merangkul pundak Seungkwan. Atau dia juga pernah hampir membunuh Seungkwan dengan semalaman di atas ranjang.

Seungkwan-ah, tolong kau bantu aku ambilkan berkas yang ada di rak atas! Suara Wonwoo yang sedang mengetik, membuat Seungkwan bangkit dari duduknya dan menghmpiri rak berkas.  
Meraka sedang sibuk mengurus event besar kampus mereka. Dan keadaan ruangan itu begitu tergesa-gesa. Semua orang di dalam sana panik. Lihat saja cara mereka bekerja seperti dikejar setan.  
Seungkwan menggapai-gapai berusaha meraih sebuah berkas yang terletak di rak paling atas. Tapi tingginya tidak mendukung. Salahkan Mingyu yang menaruhnya di sana. Seungkwan menggerutu sebal. Dia menarik kursi dan berjinjit di atasnya. Kembali menggapai, Seungkwan berhasil mendapatkannya. Sedikit lagi, ia harus agak melompat kecil. Kakinya terangkat, dan berkas itu di dapatnya.  
Sial, kakinya tidak berpijak di tempat yang benar. Sehingga ia harus terpeleset tepian kursi.

UWAAAAA! Teriaknya histeris. Seungkwan menutup mata, bersiap merasakan bokongnya yang akan mencium lantai.  
HUP!  
Tidak. Dia tidak terjatuh. Seseorang berbaik hati menangkap tubuhnya yang ramping. Seungkwan membuka matanya. Seraut wajah tampan menatapnya cemas,

Kau tak apa? Tanya pemuda itu, Wen Junhui. Salah satu rekan Seungkwan juga. Pemuda manis itu menggeleng.

Boo Seungkwan, kau tak apa? Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Seungkwan menoleh, dan terbelalak. Dengan cepat dia melepas rengkuhan Junhui dipinggangnya. Dan dia menyesal sekarang. Dia merasa lebih baik jatuh tersungkur kelantai daripada Hansol harus menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Jujur, Seungkwan mulai panik sekarang.  
A-aku baik-baik saja. . . Gugupnya. Lalu menjauh dari tempat itu, memberikan berkasnya pada Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk mengetik.

Rapat panitia event itu baru selesai pukul dua belas malam. Dan para mahasiswa itu baru mulai meninggalkan kampus. Dua orang pemuda berlalu dengan tergesa di koridor. Pemuda yang pertama terlihat menyeret pemuda dalam genggamannya. Sementara yang di genggamnya terlihat ketakutan.  
Hansol-lie, tanganku sakit! Hatiku lebih sakit! Damn. Dan seketika Seungkwan lemas mendengarnya. Dia lelah. Dan pasti, dia akan lebih lelah lagi setelah ini.

Hansol mendorong Seungkwan dengan kasar kedalam mobil. Menarik tengkuk pemuda itu dengan cepat. meraup bibir pemuda itu dengan bernapsu. Mengulum dan mengigit bibir ranum itu hingga Seungkwan mendesah pelan. Hansol menelusupkan lidahnya, menarik dan melilit lidah basah pemuda manis itu. memberikan kuluman-kuluman bernapsu yang begitu menuntut. Menggiringnya dengan kecupan-kecupan hangat yang semakin lama semakin memanas. Hansol kembali mengulum lidah pemuda manis itu.  
Tangan putih itu mulai menyusup kedalam kaos yang dipakai Seungkwan. Memelintir pelan nipple yang mulai mengeras itu. membuah lenguhan lolos di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Hansol-ah nghh. .~ Lenguhan seksi yang membuat Hansol semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.  
Hansol selalu bermain kasar seperti ini. Tapi Seungkwan menyukainya. Dia menyukai bagamana Hansol meraup kasar bibirnya, memelintir kunat nipplenya. Dan, dia suka bagaimana Hansol menghentak tubuhnya di bawah sana. Bagus, Boo Seungkwan. Ini bahkan masih di mobil. Teruskan saja fantasi liarmu itu. Kau bahkan berhasil celanamu menggelembung hanya dengan memikirkannya.  
Hansol melepas ciuman mereka. Menatap wajah sayu bercampur lelah di hadapannya. Tatapannya turun, kearah selatan tubuh namja manis itu. membua Seungkwan risih dipandang seperti itu.

Persiapkan, kita akan lalui petualangan panjang di apartemenku. Ucap Hansol, dengan smirk tipis. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya cepat.  
*****

Hansol membawa Seungkwan yang menggelantung seperti koala dalam gendongannya. Sesekali mencumbu bibir pemuda manis itu. Sedangkan Seungkwan sendiri hanya bisa terus melenguh dan mengacak surai Hansol disela cumbuan panas mereka.  
Pintu terbuka, dan Hansol melempar tubuh dalam gendongannya keranjang setelah menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Menatap bernapsu tubuh yang tergelatak pasrah diatas tempat tidurnya.  
Di mata Hansol, bibir merah Seungkwan yang sedikit terbuka seolah menggodanya untuk menjamah tubuhnya, tatapan sayunya seolah meminta ia merasuki tubuh ramping itu. Dan, jangan lupakan pemuda manis itu sudah berlumur peluh.  
Hansol berjalan sambil membuka ikat pingganya, mengibaskan ikat pinggangnya di udara, kemudian melompat menerkam Seungkwan yang pasrah ditindih kekasihnya sendiri. Hansol mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan pemuda manis itu, mengangkatnya keatas kepala Seungkwan sendiri, mengikat pergelangan itu dengan sabuk hitamnya. Ikatan yang begitu erat, hingga Seungkwan merintih karena tangannya yang lecet.  
Hansol kembali meraup bibir ranum yang sudah membengkak itu. kulumannya begitu menuntut. Membuat Seungkwan mendongkak, memperlihatkan lahan yang mulus untuk dijamah Hansol. Pemuda itu menurunkan cumbuannya keleher jenjang nan mulus itu. Mengecupinya, dan mulai mengigit-gigitnya. Menjilat dan menghisap kuat kulit mulus itu.

Eunghh~ Hanhh soliehhh~~ Erang Seungkwan tertahan, karena tiga jari Hansol masuk kedalam mulutnya, memaksa Seungkwan mengkulum tiga jari panjang itu. Sementara bibir pemuda bule itu terus menghisap kuat leher jenjang itu. menciptakan bekas merah kebiruan di berbagai sudut.  
Hansol merobek paksa kaos biru yang dipakai Seungkwan. Napsu sudah benar-benar merasukinya. Dan ia benar-benar tak sabar. Melempar sembarangan sobek di tangannya, dan kini mulai menghisap kuat nipple kanan Seungkwan. Sementara tangan kirinya memelintir nipple yang satunya dengankeras.

Ahh hnghhh. . . Desahan nyaring Seungkwan membuat Hansol semakin menggila.  
Pemuda bule itu meraba-raba nakas di samping ranjangnya. Tangannya meraih sesuatu yang tipis dan mengkilat disana. Sebuah silet kecil yang mengkilat.  
Sambil terus menghisap nipplenya, Hansol menyayat kulit di sekitar nipple kiri Seungkwan. Membuat sayatan-sayatan kecil yang tak begitu dalam membuat darah mengalir dari sana.

Anghhh Hansol. .. sssakithhhh. Rintih Seungkwan, merasakan sensasi panas perih dan nikmat yang bercampur di dadanya. Matanya berair. Tak sanggup menahan luapan gejolaknya sendiri.  
Hansol beralih kenipple kiri, menjilat dan menghisap nipple itu. dan bahkan menjilati darah di sekitar luka itu. Seungkwan menggelinjang hebat. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat, dan tubuh keduanya menyatu, bergesekkan. Membuat sensasi luar biasa bagi keduanya.  
Hansol terus menurunkan kecupannya, dari nipple keperut, dan terus kebawah lagi. Sampai dengan kasar ia melepas celana yang dipakai Seungkwan. Melemparnya kesembarang arah. Menatap buas gundukan yang menggembung di balik kain tipis didepannya itu.  
Lagi, Hansol merobek paksa celana itu. menatap inens sesuatu yang menegak sempurna di hadapannya. Hansol menyentil ujungnya pelan.

Unghh. . . argh. . . Seungkwan menggeliat-geliat merasakan tangan Hansol yang meraba-raba paha dalamnya. Membuat perutnya serasa melilit.  
Hansol mengulum twinball mungil itu, kemudian mengecupinya. Tangannya kembali membuat sayatan-sayatan kecil di paha mulus Seungkwan. Membuat suhu ruangan kian erotis dengan desahan dan rintihan seksi Seungkwan.  
Hansol mengigit batang itu, lalu mengulumnya. Membuat gerakan in-and-out yang membuat junior Seungkwan menghentak-hentak di dalam mulutnya. Terus mengulumnya, menghisapnya kuat.

Argh. . . eungghh. . . Hanhhh sollhhh umhh.. . Desahan Seungkwan memenuhi ruangan. Tubuhnya sedikit terangkat, membuat Juniornya kian masuk kedalam Hansol. Bahkan menusuk kerongkongan pemuda tampan itu.  
Tangan Hansol masih bergerak membuat sayatan-sayatan. Kali ini di paha kiri Seungkwan. Meninggalkan luka tipis yang agak berdarah. Damn. Sensasinya benar-benar luar biasa.  
Saat Seungkwan hampir mencapai orgasme nya, Hansol menghentikan kulumannya. Ia justru bangkit berdiri. Melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Memperlihatkan batangan juniornya yang keras dan menegang luar biasa. Seungkwan menelan ludah. Menatapnya dengan sayu. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Hansol bukan hanya menyiksanya dengan menyayati kulit mulusnya, tetapi juga menahan orgasmenya. Yang sukses membuat Seungkwan frustasi.  
Hansol mendekat, menarik paksa kedua bahu Sengkwan hingga pemuda itu hampir tersungkur tengkurap, namun Hansol menahan pinggangnya. Hansol memasukkan batangannya kedalam mulut Seungkwan membuat pemuda manis itu mengulumnya. Hansol menghentak pinggangnya. Nyaris membuat Seungkwan tersedak. Hei, ukurannya benar-benar besar.  
Hansol memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan cepat dan kasar. Sementara Seungkwan hanya pasrah menghisapnya dengan kuat. Tangan Hansol yang memegang silet lagi-lagi menyayat kulit bokong kenyal seungkwan yang megitu menggoda. Menampar-nampar bongkahan kenyal itu sambil mengerang erotis.

Plak. Plak.

Eungrrhhh hnghh. . . ahmmhhh.. . .

Suara tamparan dan desahan erostis menyatu di ruangan hening itu. pukul dua malam dan mereka mendesah dengan nyaring.  
Hansol menekuk punggungnya, sementara Seungkwan masih menglum juniornya, pemuda tampan itu mulai menjilat dan menghisap bongkahan bokong Seungkwan yang dipenuhi sayatan tipis. Antara perih dan nikmat, sensasi yang membuat pemuda manis itu tak berdaya.  
Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan ramping mulai menusuk hole kemerahan Seungkwan. Membuat gerakan in-and-out yang cepat.

Anghhh arghhh . .. ahhh hahhhh. . . Seungkwan mengerang kencang saat Hansol menyemburkan cairannya didalam mulutnya. Sementara tiga jari pemuda tampan itu terus menusuk-nusuk holenya. Panas.  
Hansol kembali menarik paksa tubuh Seungkwan, memutarnya. Membuatnya kembali telentang dengan tangan yang masih terikat.  
Hansol menekuk kaki kiri Seungkwan keatas. Semntara kaki kanannya ditaruhnya dipundak pemuda tampan itu. membuat hole kemerahan Seungkwan yang berkedut terekspos sempurna, seolah menantangnya. Hansol menatapnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat.  
Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Hansol langsung menghentak juniornya kedalam rectum Seungkwan. Membuat pemuda manis itu terlonjak dengan tubuh terangkat kaget yang sukses membuat junior Hansol semakin dalam disana.

Argh! Erang Seungkwan, air mata sedikit mengaliri pipinya.  
Hansol mulai bergerak rusuh. Memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan kasar dan cepat. Semakin lama genjotannya semakin cepat seperti kesetanan.

Argh umhh arghhh Hansol menggeram rendah merasakan juniornya dicengkeram erat lubang sempit itu.

Anghh ahhh hah. .. umhhhh amhh hanhh sollhhhh. . . Desah erotis Seungkwan kembali mendominasi ruangan.  
Hansol terus bergerak cepat memuaskan napsunya. Juniornya menghentak-hentak dan menebal di dalam tubuh manis itu. gerakan in-out nya benar-benar membuat keduanya menggila.  
Hansol merunduk, meraup bibir bengkak itu lagi. Membuat suara kecipak nyaring di sela desahan mereka.

Plak. Plak. Plak.

Suara tamparan dan tumbukan dua tubuh yang menyatu bercampur dengan desah dan erangan mereka. Sementara bau seks menguar hebat di sekitarnya.

Hansol semakin gila, ia menghentak-hentak terus menekan prostat pemuda manis itu. sementara yang digenjotnya hanya mampu pasrah dan mendesah.

Ahhh there. . . fasterhhh hah. . . unghhhhh.. . mendengarnya, Hansol semakin cepat. Derit tempat tidur terdengar nyaring. Mungkin ranjang itu akan roboh sebentar lagi.

BRUK

Arghhhhh!

Eunghhh!

Damn. Shit. Ranjang itu benar-benar roboh. Dan suara ambruknya bersamaan dengan lenguhan panjang keduanya saat mencapai puncak bersamaan.  
Seungkwan menatap sayu. Hansol melepaskan ikat pinggang nya yang mengikat pergelangan tangan pemuda itu.  
Hansol mengangkat kaki kiri Seungkwan, membuat tubuh ramping itu miring, dan menampakkan lubangnya yang berkedut sempurna, mencengkeram junior Hansol yang masih menancap disana.  
Hansol memulai ronde kedua. Siletnya sudah terlempar entah kemana. Jadi dia putuskan menggunakan sabuknya saja. Benda itu mulai melecut-lecut diudara. Hansol memecut bokong yang tadi disayatnya itu. menimbulkan bekas merah memanjang dan rasa perih yang luar biasa.

Arghh ssakithhh hansolllhhhh.. . Rintih Seungkwan, ketika Hansol kembali menggenjot tubuh lemasnya. Sementara Hansol hanya menggeram rendah sambil terus memecut tubuh itu.  
Tidak lama, Seungkwan kembali orgasme. Sementara Hansol belum apa-apa. Ia terus menghentak kuat titik kenikmata Seungkwan.

arghhh umhhhh Boo Seungkwan. . . damnn your so tighthhhh. . . Geram Hansol, kepalanya mendongkak, merasakan juniornya menebal sempurna. Sementara tangannya terus melecutkan ikat pinggangnya seperti pecut.

Ahh hahh ahhh eungg unghhhh umhhh yehhh ahhhh

Byur!

Lagi, Hansol orgasme kedua kalinya. Tapi juniornya masih menegak sempurna di dalam sana. Sehingga dengan paksa Hansol membalik tubuh Seungkwan. Membuat juniornya terpelintir didalam sana.

Unggghhhhh Dan Seungkwan melenguh hebat.  
Hansol menaikkan pinggang Seungkwan. Membuatnay menungging sempurna. Hansol menatap punggug didepannya yang masih bersih. Ia merunduk, menghisap dan menjilatinya, membuat jutaan bekas kemerahan di sana. Sementara tangannya memecut punggung putih itu. meninggalkan bekas kemerahan kian banyak.  
Hansol kembali menghentak pinggulnya. Doggy style adalah yang terbaik. Juniornya benar-benar tertanam sempurna di dalam sana. Seungkwan bergoyang sedikit, membuat timbal balik dengan gerakan Hansol.  
Tapi saat Seungkwa hendak orgasme, Hansol membalik tubuhnya. Menimbulkan rasa sakit yang melilit perutnya. Hansol menggendong tubuh itu seperti koala, membawanya kekamar mandi.  
Mendirikan Seungkwan di dekat shower. Membuat pemuda manis itu bertumpu pada keran di hadapannya. Hansol memutar keran, dan air dingin mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua.

Kau harus mandi, Boo Seungkwan. Tubuhmu sangat lengket.

Hansol kembali bergerak, di bawah aliran shower. Dan kaki seungkwan bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya lemas dan kedinginan. Tapi permainan panas mereka menyegahnya menggigil.  
Hansol terus menghentak-hentak. Sampai akhirnya, ia orgasme. Dan kali ini, juniornya lelah.

Arghhh

Hansoll! Eunggh! Seungkwan melenguhkan nama pemuda itu dengan kencang, merasakan cairan hangat menyembur didalam tubuhnya.

Hansol menarik juniornya. Dan beralih pada spons, mulai menyabuni tubuh keduanya. Dengan lembut, karena ia tahu busa sabun akan membuat perih luka sayatan di sekujur tubuh Seungkwan.

Setelah mandi, Hansol memakaikan tubuh lemas Seungkwan piyama miliknya, kemudian menggendong tubuh itu keruangan lain.  
Tertidur di kamar yang lain.

Bagaimana, kau kapok dengan hukumanmu? Tanya Hansol, pada pemuda manis yang memeluk erat dadanya.

Aku takkan melakukannya lagi. Janji Seungkwan.

Tidurlah.

Hansol mematikan lampu. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Itu artinya mereka bermain tiga jam lebih. Dan sekarang, waktunya istirahat. Keduanya tertidur lelap karena kelelahan.

Ya ampun. . . sorry *izin mimisan bentar*

Maap banget kalo kurang howt. Gila, ini gua bikinnya udah merinding setengah mati. Dan makasih buat yang udah baca.  
dan gua gak bisa bikin cover. sorry. 


End file.
